Saving Me
by Jish
Summary: I'm ready to do it. But you just have to come along and interrupt. All I can say is, thank you. Thank you for saving me. Boy x Boy pairing. Complete. Written for the Prompt Exchange Challenge 3.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY love story.**

**A/N: This is a story for the prompt assigned to me in the "Prompt Exchange Challenge 3" by Unattainable Dreams. I hope you guys like this. This is my first time in participating in anything like this, so I hope I don't do completely terrible.**

**The Prompt: **"Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."― William Goldman, William Goldman: Four Screenplays― [Sent by Saranwyn]

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Saving Me**

This is it. I'm going to do it. This is just too much to handle.

"Aibou?" Yami asks me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I don't raise my head.

"What?" I ask harshly. If he can somehow read my mind through the link, he isn't going to change my mind.

"Why are you up here?" He asks, with a hint of…fear? I have never seen the pharaoh afraid before.

"Does it matter?" I spit at him and turn my head.

"Yes." He states forcefully.

"I needed some air, okay? Is that such a crime? I didn't know I needed permission to go outside. I'm not a fucking baby!" I scream, and he is taken aback.

"Yugi, what has gotten into you? I'm worried about you." He grips my shoulder harder, trying to protect me. I hold my tears back.

"Well, don't." I say, and he takes his hand off my shoulder. He sighs heavily, and speaks in that pissed-off voice.

"Look, Yugi. You're scaring me. Is it such a crime to care and worry about you? You haven't eaten in two days. You've barely slept all week. You're angry. Just what the hell is going on?" I turn my head away, no longer able to look at him.

"Life." I almost choke out, but my voice remains clear. I keep my head turned.

"What?" He asks, back to that caring tone I want…_need_.

"Life. That's what's going on." I respond, turning to him. He has a puzzled face. I can't help but chuckle.

"You see, Yami. It hurts. Everything. Life. It all sucks. It's all unfair." I say, nonchalantly.

"Why?" He asks, scooting closer to me now. I lay down, looking at the stars.

"Now that's the question." I pause, my eyes closed. "I don't know." And I open my eyes, and shrug.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. My light, my aibou, is in so much pain. And I'm powerless to stop it.

"Life is pain, pharaoh." He says, and I see one tear slide down his face. He wipes it away, and turns away from me.

"No it's not, aibou." I say, hoping he believes what I say, though I too feel that same as he does. He snorts, and responds.

"Save it, mou hitori no boku. I know what you're doing. Don't try to sell me this bullshit. I won't lie- life is damn amazing sometimes. Like when I met you in the Puzzle. But it is still the same in the end- pain and suffering." Yugi says, and sighs.

He's right. He is absolutely right. I don't believe what I was saying. But I have to do something to help. I have to find a way to help my hikari, my aibou, my love.

"You know, Yami, I can hide my emotions through the link better than you. I know you're upset as well. Why?" He asks, looking back up at the stars.

Well, crap. What should I do? I can't tell him I'm in love him. I pause for a few moments.

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

"Because you're upset, Little One." I hate it when he calls me that. I don't deserve that nickname.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Yami?" I ask, looking at all the stars.

"Why shouldn't I be?" He asks, and I can feel the confusion through the mind link.

"Because I don't deserve it." I say, closing my eyes when a few tears fall.

I don't deserve kindness. Especially not the pharaoh's. I mean, just look at me. Short, stupid, an annoying voice, everything about me is bad. Except, of course, for my dark half.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

Why? Why does he feel like he doesn't deserve my kindness. I love him. He deserves everything nice in the world. I'm the one who doesn't deserve his kindness.

"Why do you feel that, aibou?" I need to know. I need him to be happy. It's breaking my heart to see him so upset and hurt.

"Because it's true, mou hitori no boku. I mean, just look at me. How could you be nice to someone like me?" He turns to look at me. I can't believe he feels like this.

"How could I not? You are more than just a friend to me. You're my best friend. My light. I like everything about you. Your laugh, your care, your ever-so-smiling face, I can't live without any of it." I say, not totally telling of my feelings but not being too subtle either.

"Well, where are my smiles and laughs now?" He asks, and I am speechless. I have no idea on how to help him. I don't know what's going through his head.

"Yami, do you know why I came up here?" He asks, making me confused. He said so earlier.

"Because you needed air." I respond, making him sigh. He puts his hand over his heart, and breathes slowly.

"I lied. I was going to jump." He says, shedding years. I can't believe it all. Yugi was going to try to kill himself.

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

I start shedding months of built-up tears. I couldn't lie to him. I don't know why or how, but Yami cares about me.

"Now you know." I say, turning away from him. Now I wait. The wait for his commands of telling me I should go through with it. Instead, I am pulled into a warm, loving embrace.

I am so confused. Isn't he disgusted? Doesn't he hate me now? Whatever the case may be, I snuggle into the hug. How I've missed this. I forgot how good hugging him could be. I love him so much that I've been avoiding him.

"Please…" he whispers, "please don't. I'll help you get through this." He whispers in my ear, and I bury my head into his shirt. No tears, no anything. I just lay there, still held in Yami's embrace.

"I'm sorry." I say, knowing that I've caused him, my love, so much pain. I don't deserve his care. I only hurt him.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

"Sorry for what? This is not your fault, Yugi. You're sad, and hurt. I will help you get through this. But you have to want me to help you." I pause and my eyes water. "I _need_ you to want me to help you. I love you. I can't live without you. You mean everything to me. I want…_need_ you to be happy." I reveal to him, and now it is I who is crying into the other's shirt.

"Yami…" He says before hugging me back. Whether he feels the same or not, I know one thing. Yugi still cares about me.

"Don't cry, Yami. Because…" he pauses momentarily. "Because I feel the same way. I love you too, Yami." And Yugi lifts my head and wipes my tears.

Through the mind link, I feel the love from Yugi's end. He means it.

I lean up to his face and softly press me lips to his. Oh how right this feels. I pull away, and he is smiling, a true smile, and he rubs my back.

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

He kissed me. Yami kissed me. What is this feeling? It isn't bad…it's good. Happiness. It's been so long.

I snuggle my head into his chest, and he rubs my back like I was rubbing his. He kisses the top of my head, and I hug him tighter. I don't know what else to do. My mind is still a wreck.

And to think that I was ready to kill myself. Yami checking up on me was the best thing ever. I lift my head up to look at him, smiling.

"Yami, thank you. You saved my life today. And I love you. You love me. I'm…happy." I pause at the word, not used to feeling it yet.

"Yugi, you don't need to thank me. I'm just glad you're safe with me. But we're not out of the woods yet." He states the last sentence in his serious tone.

"I know." I say, looking at him.

"I mean it, Yugi. Depression is a serious thing. I'm going to keep a strict eye on you. Not just because of our relationship, but because of your safety. And if it comes back or gets worse, I'm telling Grandpa. I mean it Yugi. I love you so much. Your safety is my priority." He states, and I can only smile.

"I know, Yami. I promise, I will talk to you. Or Joey, or Téa, or anyone that I know I can trust. I promise Yami. I won't hurt you, or me. I love you too." I say and I pull him into a kiss. This one isn't too gentle, but it's full of love from both of us.

"Yugi, let's go inside. You must be freezing." And I am. I nod, and he puts his arm around me to keep me warm. We go inside to my room.

"Yami, I'm tired. It was a long day. Can we go to sleep?" I ask, then yawn. He chuckles, and kisses my forehead.

"Of course, aibou." He says, and we lay down. I snuggle into his chest, and he turns the lamp next to us off.

"Goodnight, Yami. I love you" I say, already falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Yugi. I love you too." He says, and we both fall asleep hugging like this. As I fall asleep, one thought runs through my mind.

Life isn't pain. Life is love. I love you, Yami.

**The End**

**A/N: So, how was it? Completely useless fact: I wrote almost this whole story at school during classes on random sheets of paper. My second story to not be completely written on a computer. Anyway, I am really proud of this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reading. Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
